


Cocky

by Holy_Man



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dirty Talk, HarringrovePornathon, I tried to write virgin Billy but he quickly turned into cockslut Billy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also there is a lot bit of, but you know - sometimes it's just like that, harringrove pornathon, oh and Billy is a bottom.....because....obviously...., this is short but ive been up all night so take pity on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Man/pseuds/Holy_Man
Summary: 'Steve swallowed, "what do you think about?""Cock," said Billy immediately.'





	Cocky

Steve closed the door to his bedroom behind them and, instead of pushing him against it, Billy backed up slowly, never breaking eye contact. The cocky ‘come hither' in his face was enough to make Steve shake. 

 

Steve locked the door without thinking.

 

Billy snorted, his voice low and mockingly sotto voce," we're the only ones here, King Steve. The big bad man is already inside the house."

 

Steve blushed. He was fucking nervous. He wasn't a virgin, he wasn't, but he had never done it with...And Billy was a virgin. 

 

So why was Billy the cocky one? Billy, who pulled his white tank top over his head and - Jesus wept - the swell of his arms and his pecs and his abs and his shoulders were the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen. It didn't matter if he'd seen all of Billy before in the locker room, the sight still made him weak. The shape of his muscular stomach disappearing beneath the denim of his pants was the definition of temptation.

 

Billy was still looking at Steve, daring him, his cock obviously hard in his jeans. He'd stripped down to his pants and his socks and Steve felt so fucking hungry for him. Kissing him in the kitchen, tripping up the stairs to his bedroom, he'd been ready, so ready, but now that they had made it to the bedroom he felt momentarily paralyzed.

 

Billy raised an eyebrow. He wasn't worried. He knew what he wanted and he'd been waiting for it a long time. He thumbed wickedly at the fly of his own pants, teasing, "lube, pretty boy?" he asked lightly, smiling. 

 

Steve was slack-jawed and gorgeous, the heat in his face a brilliant pink. "Uh, uh yeah, here-" and he sidestepped Billy to pull it out of a dresser drawer. 

 

If Billy were a girl Steve would know exactly what to do. She'd already be spread out, naked, on his bed. He'd push her legs apart with his knees and tease her clit with the head of his cock, kissing her and pinching at her nipples with his fingers. He'd slide down and lick her pussy until she squeezed his head with her soft thighs, moaning and grasping at his hair. But Billy? He knew what he wanted from Billy, knew what he wanted to do to him. The sounds he'd made downstairs when Steve had kissed his neck had felt like electric shocks to Steve's system. He wanted to force more of them out, as many as possible, to taste him, to bury his cock in him and fuck him until he was wordless and needy and crying. He wanted to tease him until he begged, to hold him down and fuck him until he screamed. He just didn't know how to start.

 

"Give it here," said Billy with his hand outstretched.

 

"I-" Steve started, afraid he'd scared Billy with his sudden deer-in-the-headlights routine.

 

Billy wasn't stupid. He knew what was running through Steve's dumbstruck Bambi face. "I can do it. Take your clothes off, baby." Steve handed the lube over and pulled his shirt over his head without a word, the idea of Billy...getting himself ready...It was a revelation. Billy smiled this syrupy smile at him and popped open the button of his pants with the cocky nonchalance of a porn star. 

 

"Jesus Christ," breathed Steve as Billy pulled down his pants, his hard cock springing free. Steve hopped on one leg trying to free himself from his own pants as Billy finished stripping down to nothing and reclined on the bed with the ease of a cat, his movements languid and graceful and sexy as fuck. "Holy shit, Billy," Steve breathed as he rushed to join him, naked, on the on the bed. 

 

"You like what you see?"

 

"Oh my god," Steve's eyes were practically glittering. Billy's coy nonchalance was almost too much for Steve. He ached to fuck the cocky right out of him. 

 

"Thought so," said Billy, "you're not so bad yourself, baby." 

 

And while Steve was climbing on the bed over Billy to kiss him, hard, he heard the snap of the cap as Billy popped open the lube bottle. He watched as Billy squeezed some out onto his fingers and Steve said," I thought you've never-" as though being a virgin meant Billy wouldn't know what to do with lube. 

 

Billy looked at him defiantly and reached down with his slick fingers, bypassing his cock completely and going lower, massaging and teasing himself. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his brow and a perfect baby curl was stuck to his forehead. Steve couldn't believe it, any of it; Billy was stupid, out-of-this-world beautiful. Steve thought he could probably live a hundred years and never see anything sexier than naked Billy underneath him, cock hard and glistening at the tip. Then Steve watched, awestruck, as two of Billy's thick fingers disappear into his body. Billy made a small, gasping noise at the breach but he didn't look away from Steve, his mouth falling open to making little, needy sounds as he fingered himself. "I said," and as Billy spoke he sounded like he was already desperate to cum, only two fingers buried inside himself, "I've never had anyone else." 

The implication made Steve's stomach flip. The thought of Billy alone in his room at night, trying to muffle his moans as he fingered himself, maybe fucked himself with a toy…' Oh my god,' Steve thought in a rush, ' I absolutely have to buy him a dildo and watch him ride it.' Steve swallowed, "what do you think about?"

 

"Cock," said Billy immediately, wanton beyond caring, adding a third finger and undulating his hips so he could fuck himself, stopping to add more lube and moaning when he slipped his fingers back in. Steve could see how greedy Billy's body seemed for it and his cock was aching. He took the lube from Billy and squirted some into his own hand, stroking his cock as he watched.

 

"Tell me," said Steve breathed.

 

"I think about cock. I think about being fucked until my legs are weak. I think about someone fucking strong holding me down and taking me. I think about choking on a cock and swallowing everything it'll give me. I think about being facefucked and then bent over and used. I want it rough. I want you to pull my hair and choke me," Billy curled his fingers inside himself and threw his head back, exposing his throat. It wasn't lost on Steve that Billy had switched from general fantasies to saying 'you'. The idea that Billy touched himself to the thought of him made him feel fucking hungry.  
"I think about you losing your temper and pushing me down on the court and pulling down those tiny fucking shorts you wear and fucking me with nothing but spit for lube in front of the entire fucking team. I think about sucking your cock until you pull out and cum on my face. I think about you tying up my hands and fucking me like a toy. I think about getting on my knees for you in the shower every god damn day in practice, wanna ride you. Your cock is a fucking monster, you're so fucking big, and I've never wanted anybody more, never." He looked right into Steve's eyes. 

 

"Billy, baby," and Steve's head was fucking swimming because, holy god damn, had anything ever been as hot as the shit spilling out of Billy's mouth? He vowed privately to himself that he would make every single one of those fantasies come true for Billy (okay, maybe not the fucking-in-front-of-the-team bit but everything else was on the table). "Baby, I'm gonna cum if you keep talking like that."

 

"Fuck me, Steve, please," and he added more lube to the hand working at his hole, spreading his legs with abandon. Steve pulled away Billy's hand and put the blunt head of his cock flush against Billy.

 

"Are you sure baby?" asked Steve, because even though he'd overcome almost all of his inhibitions, he was afraid of hurting Billy. 

 

Billy rolled his eyes, disbelieving and borderline bratty, breathing ragged, "Harrington, if you don't get your cock in me this fucking second I swear to god-" but he was broken off midsentence as Steve thrusts into Billy, hard and sure. Billy was loose and hot and the slick slide of his cock inside him felt good beyond anything Steve had known was possible. Billy moaned, his whole body tense, and pushed back down against Steve's cock, already fucking himself, moving his hands to grip at Steve's hips to urge him forward. Billy is making broken, needy noises of want, machismo all gone but still unembarrassed by how loud he was. His head was tipped back and his curls were wild and he gasped with each thrust of Steve into him, eyes fluttering shut. He looked a picture of ecstasy. Steve was desperate to make it good for Billy and he had to fight the urge to get lost in the sensation and fuck into Billy until he came in ten seconds. He put a hand on Billy's chest and propped himself up over Billy with the other. He's already worried he won't last long because Billy is like a vice grip around him and it's so much better than anything he's ever had, anyone he's ever been with. 

 

"Look at me," he whispered to Billy, setting a steady pace with the thrust of his hips, intoxicated by the smell of Billy and the wet sounds of their bodies meeting. It was fucking obscene. Billy opened his eyes again, color high on his cheeks, and smiled at Steve. "Is it as good as you dreamed it would be, baby?" asked Steve playfully, aiming a particularly firm thrust up as he said it. Billy wrapped his legs around the small of Steve's back and squeezed.

 

"Ooh fuck, it's fucking better. I fucking love your cock King Steve, want you to fuck me every day." Steve leaned down to kiss him, sloppy and biting and, when he did, Billy's cock was trapped between their hard stomachs. Steve grabbed the lube and drizzled some on Billy's cock so that it would slide between their bodies while he fucked hard into Billy's ass. Billy moaned and arched his back, leaning up for a kiss and scratching Steve's shoulders. "I'm gonna come, Steve, oh fuck I'm gonna come so hard! Please don't stop, don't ever fucking stop." Steve doubled his efforts, aiming for the spot inside Billy that made him gasp every time. Billy was practically writhing under him. Steve wanted to save every second of this to memory because he was fucking mesmerized. 

 

Steve felt Billy tense around him and the shaking of every one of Billy's muscles. He pushed the hair off of Billy's damp forehead. "You're so beautiful, baby, so fucking beautiful," and Billy practically keened under him, whining prettily.

 

Steve bit at Billy's bottom lip, licked over his mouth with no finesse at all, kissed at any bit of him he could reach until Billy stilled, the noises Steve fucked out of him reached a fever pitch and suddenly, with a gasp of, "Steve, Steve, I'm gonna-" he came and - holy fuck - Steve could feel his thudding pulse in Billy's cock where it was pressed against his stomach, hot cum spilling out between them. That was enough to push Steve over the edge too, he'd barely been holding on as it was, and he came inside of Billy, harder than he'd ever come in his fucking life. 

 

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Steve breathed as he fucked Billy through their orgasms, cum spilling filthily from Billy's hole.  
They collapsed like that, dirty and sticky and disgusting. Steve stayed buried inside Billy until he was soft and when he pulled out he shuddered. He up looked into Billy's eyes and he was smiling again, cute and sated. Steve had to clear his throat to speak, everything in him felt raged and spent and warm, "Was it...Was I…? I didn't hurt you did I?"

 

Billy laughed a barking laugh and aimed a playful swat at Steve's ass, "Jesus Christ, Steve, if you ask me one more time I swear I'll never let you fuck me again."

 

Steve said, "But it was good though?"

 

"Probably the best first dicking anyone has ever had, King Steve. Top notch."  
Steve smiled into Billy's chest, toyed with Billy's necklace.

 

"So about the stuff you said earlier...I think I could probably tie you up and bend you over," said Steve, airily, "but I have to draw the line at fucking you in front of the whole team."

 

"You're no fun at all, Harrington."

 

"Well, they'd be jealous for one."

 

"That's the whole point Harrington, you all take turns. Haven't you ever heard of a gangbang?"

 

"Oh my god, Billy."

**Author's Note:**

> happy pornathon y'all. I'm still illiterate but I wanted to participate anyway. xoxo.


End file.
